Comforting Comforter
by derpsquid
Summary: Morgan wouldn't know the first thing about romance. So how does coincidence help with teaching that? M!MorganxLucina.
1. C

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a small, short story that came to me while planning my other upcoming long term story, that will be up soon enough.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was anything Morgan enjoyed doing at night, it was walking around camp and looking to the stars. What little of the future he remembered about did not include such beautiful sights, and was also a great way to take his mind off of the battles of the day, and relax. There was never a night where he felt uncomfortable in the midst of this routine.

Until now.

This particular night, Morgan had switched his route and time to walk rather early in the morning with Robin's permission. She did worry for him, after all. While limited to the camp itself as opposed to a small portion of the outskirts as well, Morgan didn't mind. He just wanted to walk around and enjoy the sights. In particular, the sky that morning was flooded with stars, a first for him. It was a fascination that very few shared.

"I would very much enjoy the company of someone, anyone to share in the beauty of the sky with me..." thought Morgan to himself as he walked.

Reaching the end of his route, Morgan stopped to stare at the sky once more before making his return to the tent.

"No! It has to change!"

A heart shattering, yet somewhat low volume yell pierced the night's silence, catching Morgan off guard. He knew who it belonged to: Lucina. Dropping every other thought, he rushed to the singular tent she slept in, hoping it wasn't severe. For all he knew, it could be a surprise attack or something.

Reaching her tent, Morgan had no second thoughts of opening the tent folds to see what was wrong.

"My god..." he said to himself.

Morgan was treated to the sight of Lucina; the hardened, stoic daughter of Chrom, broken down, curled into a ball, and crying. The sight of it was heart-wrenching to him.

"Lucina?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Lucina didn't hear him. She was lost. Lost in the dark memories of her mind, lingering after a nightmare, detached from reality. Nothing ordinary was snapping her out of it.

"Must...change..." she muttered repeatedly, still tearing up.

"She's uttering a mantra..." thought Morgan. "Gods, what happened to her? Lucina! Answer me!"

His words failed to snap Lucina out of the state she was in, still paralyzed with fear, staring forward into nothing. Morgan had no idea what to do.

"Gods give me strength for what I do now..." he thought.

Morgan slowly laid down next to Lucina, trying not to potentially scare her, and just as slowly embraced her. A simple hug, as the last thing he could think of.

Such a thing caused a snap in Lucina's mind. She didn't expect anyone to find her like that, much less be up at this hour. Regardless, the comfort had a calming effect on Lucina, even if the deliverer was unknown to her.

"Thank you...whoever you are." she said, not turning around. Lucina found the valor to close her eyes once more, her fears vanishing, if even for the briefest moment. Morgan himself felt glad that he managed to comfort her, but decided to stay the night with her just to make sure.

He closed his eyes along hers.

A soft breeze blew through Lucina's tent in the morning, waking Morgan from his slumber. Remembering what happened, he unwrapped his arms from around her and slowly got up.

"She looks at peace." he thought to himself. "Better get back to my tent before Mother gets worried...although, maybe it's too late to prevent that."

Standing up, Morgan looked at the sleeping Lucina. He lacked the strength of character to admit it to anyone, but whenever she was at peace or just out of battle in general, she looked like a beauty.

But Morgan had other things to do. Shaking off the thoughts, he went towards Robin's tent.

Meanwhile, in her tent, the same morning breeze woke Robin from her sleep. Looking around, she found no trace of Morgan, who promised to be back at the tent after the walk, by the time she woke up.

"Oh no..." she said to herself.

Robin's words of worry were heard by her husband, Gregor. Confused, he lifted his head to face her.

"What is problem?" he asked.

"Morgan was supposed to be here when he finished his walk...I have to go find him." she said, getting on her robes.

"Gregor sure that Morgan is safe. Maybe he stay to sleep with someone else."

"Even so, Gregor, I still care for his safety." she said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Robin exited the tent, intent only on finding Morgan. She went from tent to tent, taking quick peeks inside to possibly find Morgan. No luck. Returning to the tent, she grew increasingly worried for Morgan's well-being. That was, until luck came to her, as she found Morgan walking towards the tent shortly after she headed back herself.

"Morgan!" she shouted, relieved.

Morgan immediately turned around to see his mother rushing towards him, embracing him with a hug.

"Mother, I'm just fine." he said.

"I'm still one of the two who's gonna take care of you, Morgan. But I digress, why didn't you come after the walk as we agreed?" asked Robin, letting go of him.

Morgan bit his lip as he tried to answer the question.

"It's...hard to explain." he said.

"You're blushing lightly." said Robin, now with a slightly intrigued expression. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Morgan took a deep breath.

"I...went on the walk yesterday, and was going to return as agreed, but unexpectedly, I heard Lucina scream out of nowhere and feared the worst. When I got to her tent, I saw her crying, given that she'd apparently awoken from a bad dream, so I slept alongside her, just to comfort her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mother." he explained.

Robin was left with a look of amazement on her face. That's not something she'd ever expect to hear from Morgan.

"Morgan...regardless of my own personal worries, I'm proud you decided to do that. It was sweet of you." she said with a smile.

"T-thank you, Mother. I hope this doesn't get in the way of any future walk plans?"

"No, as long as you tell me if something like that happens again, Morgan."

Both smiled as they left their separate ways for the morning.

* * *

Back in her tent, Lucina finally woke from her slumber. Sitting up in bed, she felt a light headache as she began to think. Something was escaping her mind. She remembered about someone causing a small commotion in the middle of the night, but couldn't pinpoint the exact details.

"Maybe Robin knows." thought Lucina. "She remembers a lot of stuff daily."

Getting up and ready, Lucina exited her tent to find the tactician. She couldn't be too far, given that it was common for her to be awake at this hour. Luckily for Lucina, she found her taking a leisurely stroll around some tents.

"Robin." called Lucina. "A word?"

Robin turned to face Lucina as she approached.

"Oh, yes, Lucina. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything about a commotion last night? The memory escapes me, and I'm trying to remember it."

Robin remembered that Morgan had told her of Lucina's nightmare. She didn't want to tell Lucina herself, however, as she might mix up the details, nevermind that it might turn out to be embarrassing for him.

"I wasn't awake for it, but as far as I know, Morgan witnessed all of it. Could you ask him?" said Robin. "He's sitting outside my tent."

"Alright. Thanks anyway." said Lucina, departing.

Morgan sat outside the tent, pondering what he did. There wasn't anything special between him and Lucina, but something drove him to do it. He just didn't know what, besides it being the right thing to do. He couldn't just stand there and allow Lucina to suffer through her full memories. Morgan had to do whatever he could, and he was glad of what he did.

"Just a one off favor. Nothing more to it." he thought.

"Morgan?" called a voice.

Snapping out of his thought heaven, he turned to see Lucina standing next to him. The woman he comforted the night before, now next to him. While not showing on the outside, in his mind, he was nervous as hell.

"H-hi, Lucina." he said. "What's up?"

Lucina took a deep breath.

"Morgan, do you know anything about the commotion last night? I can't remember any of it." she said.

Morgan made a small gulp as he thought of the right way to answer.

"You...woke up somewhat loudly from a nightmare last night, Lucina." he said. "I calmed you down. Somehow, there wasn't any commotion, or so you remember it."

Lucina stared at Morgan in awe. He was the last person she'd have expected to do something like that, and she definitely didn't remember waking from a nightmare. A small tear formed in her Brand encrusted eye, accompanied by a smile.

"Thank you, Morgan." she said, hugging him lightly.

"I appreciate the gesture, Lucina, but I've been hugged quite a lot this morning." he said, laughing.

Lucina let go of him, happy enough that Morgan was satisfied with her thanks.

"I guess I'll be going, then." she said.

"Do come to me if you have any troubles, Lucina." said Morgan.

"I will."

Lucina turned and left to her own duties, leaving Morgan with a smile.

"This isn't the end of it, I feel." thought Morgan.

* * *

**End Chapter Notes: This short story will be left at four chapters, covering four support conversations of sorts. I've just had the idea for some time.**

**Kindly leave a review if you wish!**


	2. B

**A/N: I'll admit it feels a bit odd writing about Morgan and Lucina liking each other when usually, to me, Morgan is Lucina's child. Oh well, variety is the spice of life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were rather normal for Morgan. Nothing terribly out of the ordinary besides being extensively paired with Lucina for the occasional Risen cleansing. Nothing to be overly concerned about; that was, until the fifth night.

At nighttime, and with everyone in the mess hall and distracted, Lucina snuck out early to do a small thing she had on her mind for some time. A quick little something regarding Morgan.

"I have to be quick now. If I'm seen doing this, who knows what will happen..."

Lucina made a beeline for Robin's tent, where Morgan also slept, while looking around to make sure that she wasn't being watched nor followed. Grateful that she wasn't, she kept walking, a little more calmly, finally arriving in front of the tent. A surge of nervousness overpowered her in an instant.

"I want to do this, but at the same time I couldn't bear with the consequences if I'm found..." she thought.

Ignoring her fears, Lucina quickly entered the tent, lucky that everyone was gone as expected. Pulling out a piece of paper from her holster, she held it close to her for a few seconds before folding it and leaving it beneath Morgan's pillow.

After doing what she intended to, Lucina hurried out of the tent and towards hers. She still wasn't being watched, thankfully, and there were no witnesses. Relieved, she walked towards her own tent and entered, hoping that the message would get across as intended.

* * *

"Mother, who does the cooking around here?" asked Morgan, walking with Robin towards their tent.

"Sumia does a lot of it." answered Robin. "Kjelle and Stahl also put in work from time to time. Why do you ask?"

"I just have a few suggestions for the next time they cook meat, Mother. It's not bad the way they do it, but I find some of their techniques questionable."

"I'm sure you can tell them before they cook again, Morgan." said Robin, smiling. "Don't sleep too late, me and Gregor have to do something for Chrom."

Robin left Morgan at their tent's entrance as she left towards the barracks. Smiling, he entered the tent with the plan of sleeping early anyway, as any good tactician should. He'd always follow a routine: dress for bed, fix up anything out of place and then make his bed. However, something was off this night; his pillow was moved. It was an admittedly minor detail, but not one that he'd allow to go unnoticed.

"Nobody was in the tent...right?" he thought.

Moving the pillow, he noticed something under it. A folded piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up. It was carefully folded to be rather small, yet still noticeable. Fully unfolding it, he read what was written:

"Morgan,

I cannot find the valor to say this anywhere else or to anyone else. Please come to my tent tomorrow in the morning. I'll be up early, so come whenever in the morning you want,

Lucina."

Morgan's eyes widened considerably as he read the end of the note. Lucina was asking to see him, alone, in the reserved space of a tent. Why?

The question remained on his mind as he blew out the candles in the tent and turned in. It would be answered in the morning, at least.

* * *

As requested by Lucina's hidden note, Morgan got up earlier than his parents and set off towards Lucina's tent, wanting answers. She wanted to see him there, this early, for a reason. And he wanted to know said reason.

Arriving in front of Lucina's tent, Morgan felt his heart beat faster. He didn't know why, though; there was nothing wrong, and surely there wasn't anything he was unaware of. Braving his fears, Morgan entered the tent.

In the tent, he saw Lucina, seated on her bed, clearly deep in thought about something. Her head was rested on her knees, though her eyes were closed.

"Lucina? I'm here." whispered Morgan.

Nothing. Lucina didn't seem to hear him. Maybe he talked too low.

"I...like him..." muttered Lucina.

The small words intrigued Morgan. It was clear at this point that she was sleeping, but someone talking while dreaming was new to him.

"Dreamspeak? I've never seen this before." he said, moving towards Lucina. Once next to her, Morgan intended to wake her up, but a voice in the back of his mind spoke first.

_*She's dozed off. Don't you want to look at that beautiful face?*_

Morgan hesitated to listen to his conscious, on one hand, but on the other, he really thought she was beautiful. He decided to take the risk and knelt in front of her, just to look at that face. She looked so at peace when she was sleeping, that it was almost something he envied. Unwillingly, he was raising his hand towards her.

_*Alright, that's enough, don't do that. Gently wake her.*_

Morgan stopped at the beckoning of his conscious. While slightly irritated, he knew it was right. The things she would think if he did that would be too awkward for comfort. Standing back up, he slightly nudged her.

"Lucina, wake up." said Morgan.

Lucina, at the beckoning of her own name, slowly opened her eyes and turned to Morgan, standing above her. Morgan himself became temporarily lost in those blue eyes of hers as she stared at him.

"Oh, Morgan, thank you for coming, I'm sorry about dozing off. Please, sit down."

Her words snapped him out of his trance. Morgan sat down as asked, his legs slightly trembling.

"What is this about, Lucina?" he asked.

Lucina took a deep breath. She looked just as nervous as he did.

"What am I to you, Morgan?" she asked.

The question lost Morgan for a second.

"Come again?" he asked.

"Yes...what am I, as a person, to you, Morgan?"

Morgan scratched his head. He didn't want any personal feelings in the way, not that he had any to begin with.

"You're...a partner in combat, you're the capable daughter of our leader, and most importantly, a friend. I really can't think of anything else." he answered.

"I see..." said Lucina, drawing closer to him.

Morgan felt uneasy as Lucina edged closer. He didn't know what to think or expect.

"L-Lucina? What are you doing?" he asked.

All Lucina did was look at him for a few seconds, and then, with no indication, hug him.

Morgan didn't know how to react or what to think. She was embracing him for seemingly no reason.

"I keep having bad dreams, Morgan. But...by thinking of your comfort, they go away. Will you come and listen if I ever need your counsel in these days?"

Morgan felt a rainbow of emotions overcome him. Nervousness, happiness, and confusion all came to him as she asked the question.

"O-of course, Lucina. That's what friends do, right?"

"Right." she said. "Anyways, that's all I needed to tell you. You can leave now."

Morgan stood up, knowing he was in safety to do so.

"Um...thanks, Lucina." he said, exiting the tent.

Lucina was left alone in the tent to ponder the conversation.

"He's worth it." she thought to herself.

* * *

**End Chapter Notes: You can already guess what this will lead to. What you can't guess is how.**

**Stay tuned for the next part!**


	3. A

**A/N: The stage is being set for the grand finale. I'm throwing in as much fluff as possible here, so do enjoy it.**

* * *

Morgan felt helplessly and increasingly nervous around Lucina the following days. Despite being nothing more than friends, there was something putting him off. A new feeling that descended upon him every time they were close, on or off the battlefield, more prevalent on the latter. The feeling that she may like him. It ate away at his mind when he was around her.

And it would only intensify, one fateful afternoon.

After finishing practicing strategies with Robin, Morgan went back to the tent to get some rest. Walking around all morning did a number on his feet, and he took in a lot of information regarding tactics, so all he wanted was to lay down for a while.

Entering the tent, Morgan had all eyes on his bed, only wanting to rest on it. But there was something that managed to stop him from just falling down immediately: another piece of paper, left on the top of his pillow.

A number of thoughts raced through Morgan's mind in the instant he saw the note. Another one from Lucina? And if so, why? Another thing she couldn't say in person?

Nervous, Morgan slowly picked up and unfolded the note and began reading it.

"Morgan,

I know this is very sudden, but...I can't face asking it in person without breaking down. So here it goes: will you have the pleasure of going on a date with me? You and me, alone, in the mess hall, tomorrow noon. Please let me know, somehow, if you accept.

Lucina."

Morgan's face was instantly paralyzed with surprise. Another note was unexpected enough, but now she was asking him for a date. A date. This obviously meant something else, since it was no longer about simple comfort or friendship. She wanted more than that. The thoughts ravaged Morgan's mind as he stared firmly at the note.

"She's...she's..." stuttered Morgan.

He couldn't even finish his own sentence as he collapsed on his bed from sheer surprise, a lightheaded feeling accompanying him down.

Morgan didn't know what to think. It's not like he could think anyway, what with being unconscious and all. Now he was left at the mercy of whoever saw him like that...

* * *

Having finished lunch, Robin and Gregor were heading back to the tent, both blissfully unaware of Morgan's situation at that moment, but at the same time aware of his situation with Lucina.

"Robin. I have confession to make." said Gregor.

"What is it, Gregor?" asked Robin.

"Gregor think Morgan acting strange. He look awkward around Lucina, specifically."

Robin put a hand to her chin.

"Now that I think about it, Gregor, something does strike as odd when he's with her. Do you think they like each other?"

"Hmm. Gregor think is more 'girl likes boy' than 'boy likes girl' in this case. And it make Morgan feek awkward. Maybe insecure."

Robin thought of the theory Gregor was proposing to her. Morgan didn't show feelings of any kind around Lucina, and upon greater thought, it was Lucina looking strange around him, which in turn made Morgan somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, only way to be sure would be to ask him, right?" said Robin, opening the tent, having just arrived.

Both were treated to the sight of a collapsed Morgan on the bed, face first.

"Morgan!" screamed Robin.

"Good gravy!" said Gregor. "What happen?"

Robin immediately rushed to Morgan's side and flipped him over, checking for the usual signs of a problem.

"He's still breathing, and there's a pulse...Morgan's fine, but it doesn't explain him turned over like that." she said.

"Oy! What is thing in right hand?" asked Gregor, pointing to Morgan's hand.

Robin turned her attention to the hand in question, seeing the note Morgan was grasping. Pulling it from his hand, she began to read it.

"Sudden...date...afternoon." she read.

Robin grasped the note in her hand.

"Is there problem, Robin?" asked Gregor.

"Not really, but I have to go and talk to Lucina right now. See to it that Morgan awakes just fine, Gregor." said Robin, leaving the tent in a hurry.

Gregor looked at Morgan and smiled to himself.

"Haha, women. Always with the discussing and the hurries." he said.

* * *

Lucina was sitting in her tent, anxiously locked in thought. She had no idea what to expect, given that there hadn't been an answer for hours. No indication as to whether he rejected it or possibly accepted it, but hadn't told her, nothing. And it made her worry. At the same time, she hoped that Robin wouldn't figure out, since it would be hell for Lucina if she reacted negatively to it. Lucina tried to keep cool with these thoughts, until...

"Hello? Anyone here?" called Robin from the outside.

Lucina quickly snapped out of thought. The last person she wanted to see right now was standing outside the tent. If she was mad, Lucina was screwed.

"I-I'm here, Robin. Please come in."

Robin came in to see a clearly nervous Lucina, and sat down by her side.

"Do you know why I'm here, Lucina?" asked Robin.

Lucina nodded silently. "I have an idea." she said.

"I understand you're nervous about the whole thing, Lucina. But there was no reason to hide it from me. Do you really like Morgan?"

Tears began filling Lucina's eyes.

"Yes." she said, weakly.

Robin looked as Lucina slowly cried more. She wouldn't be the first to admit that seeing her cry was always saddening. This time, though, Robin had the solution in her hands.

"Lucina, listen to me. I know it's hard and all-"

"Robin, with all due respect, if you're just going to build up and just say that I can't love your son, just skip it and say that I can't, please. I'm in no state to deal with the pressure the subject puts on me right now." said Lucina.

Robin bit her lip. All she wanted to do was make the conversation easier. But if the truth was what she wanted, so be it.

"Well then, allow me to get straight to the point."

Lucina visibly braced herself for any comments that might sting.

"Morgan accepted your date, Lucina. And I'm accepting of this relationship." said Robin.

Lucina looked up in surprise.

"W-what?!" she said.

"While not exactly jumping with joy about it, Morgan fainted when he read your little note, with a smile on his face. As for you being with him, I have no issue, personally. It's just the high amount of secrecy I have problems with. If you wanted to go out with Morgan, you could have just as easily asked me, Lucina." said Robin.

Lucina began wiping her tears, but only more came. This time, from happiness.

"Thank you, Robin." she said.

Robin smiled, gave her a hug, and stood up, beginning a walk towards the entrance.

"Since we've discussed the subject enough, I'll be heading off to prepare Morgan for your date tomorrow." said Robin, leaving the tent.

Lucina could do nothing more than upon with a smile. All that was missing was Morgan's part of it.

* * *

**End Chapter Notes: Well, that was kind of short, but it got the point across, didn't it? It'll all come to its conclusion soon. Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	4. S

**A/N: This is it, the big finale. I'll not bore you with a long explanation and get to what you want to see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Morgan's world was still dark. He remained unconscious, utterly surprised by what was all but a love note placed on his pillow. Slowly, however, the outside world began to bring him back.

"...not move since then." said someone.

"...about to be a problem, then." said a second voice.

The voices caused Morgan to move his head.

"He's coming to..." said the second voice.

Morgan struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he was blinded by the light of a staff above him.

"Hey! Turn that off, will you?" he said.

"Oh, sorry!" said a third voice. "I didn't realize you were awake so fast!"

The person Morgan now recognized as Lissa receded her staff from above him, leaving Robin staring down at him.

"Need a hand?" she said, extending her own hand.

Morgan silently accepted the offer, grabbing her hand and getting up. He still felt a bit dizzy, but not to overly severe levels.

"What...what happened?" he asked.

"You faint after reading love note from Lucina." said Gregor, standing next to him.

"Love note?" asked Morgan, still not rebooted completely.

His eyes shot open when the memory came to him.

"The note! Where is it?!" he yelled.

"I have it here, Morgan." said Robin, holding up the folded piece of paper.

The color on Morgan's face drained faster than water in a barrel with a hole in it when she said that.

"So...you read that, Mother?" he asked, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, Morgan, I did. And I'm helping you to not mess it up." said Robin.

Morgan's face turned to one of surprise.

"You will?" he asked.

"Lucina cares greatly for you, Morgan. Aside from your own personal feelings, I'll have to help you so you can talk to her about this without any issues, since this is a big deal." said Robin.

"Exactly how, Mother?" asked Morgan.

"I'm aware of how Lucina works, judging by her behavior out of battle. Just pay attention to what I teach you, and you'll be ready for tomorrow." said Robin.

Morgan gulped. All he hoped at this point was that it were easy to learn.

* * *

Saying that both Morgan and Lucina were nervous the next day was an understatement. Neither of them knew exactly what would transpire that day, but what was indeed known was that they would see one another.

Lucina sat in the mess hall as she stated, sometime before noon struck. Virtually all of her thoughts were overrided by the thought of Morgan and what he had done for her the past couple of days. Lucina really was infinitely grateful to him for infecting her with his innocent optimism caused by amnesia. And now, she loved him for it.

"I hope he doesn't believe me weird or anything." she said to herself. "Maybe I should have told him in person, embarrassing as it would have been..."

"Maybe you should have, Lucina. But that's in the past."

The sudden, much earlier than expected arrival of Morgan freaked Lucina out, given that it caught her off guard. He was walking towards the table where she sat, somewhat slowly.

"GAH! Morgan?! How long have you been there?" said Lucina, shocked.

"I just got here and heard you talking, actually." said Morgan, sitting down. "Empty, as you said."

"Just the two of us." said Lucina.

There was a brief moment of silence. Neither knew how to continue the conversation from there. But Morgan came prepared.

"I...uh...brought you this, Lucina." he said, reaching to his pocket.

Morgan pulled out, from his unseen compartment, a perfectly intact white flower. Lucina blushed quite noticeably.

"Oh, Morgan! You brought that for me?" she asked.

"I thought you'd like it." said Morgan.

"It's...beautiful." said Lucina. "I'm not sure you remember, but the land was barren, with no flowers around. It warms my heart to be gifted one."

"Please, it's the best way I could come prepared." said Morgan with a smile.

Lucina alternated between looking at the flower and looking at Morgan. One part of her mind urged her to truly confess now, and the other part said to do it later. She just couldn't decide, what with being nervous and all.

"Morgan...I have something to confess." she said.

"Oh?" asked Morgan. "What is it?"

Lucina took a deep breath.

"This time we've been together, ever since that night you calmed me after my nightmare...it's changed me. I've dreamt the last of my nightmares...but only because I dream of you instead." she said.

Morgan became visibly nervous.

"Wow...I, uh..."

Morgan couldn't get his words out given what Lucina was telling him. Sure, love was implied, but not as heavily as it was now.

If only to tie the knot, Lucina reached out to Morgan, caressing his head with her hand. Morgan couldn't help but feel immobilized by the gesture, not to mention the rampant thoughts in his mind.

"Morgan...I hope you understand what I'm about to ask. Will you stay with me? Not as a battle brother, not as a friend, but as my husband?" asked Lucina, now completely flustered.

"Yeah, of course!" said Morgan, looking completely fine.

Lucina was baffled at his response. That's...not something someone in love would say.

""Yeah, of course?" What does that even...you understood what I asked, right, Morgan?" she said.

"I'll admit I'm very blind to romance, Lucina, but you love me, right?" said Morgan.

Lucina's face of confusion slowly went away as she saw that Morgan was on the right track after all.

"...that's the bluntest way to say it." she said.

"Then let go, Lucina!" said Morgan, delighted. "Let go of the anxiety that pierces your mind! I...love you too."

Lucina began tearing. But not sad tears. Tears of joy and pleasure, all but welcomed by what Morgan just said. Without a second thought, Lucina pulled Morgan in and gave him a passionate, long kiss.

Morgan was surprised by the action, but after a few seconds, didn't bother to think of anything else. This was all he needed to see the truth of Lucina's words: a gesture delivered without hesitation. After Lucina had her say, or rather, action, in the matter, she let go of Morgan, who was now blushing just as hard.

"Um...wow, Lucina." he said. "I have no words."

"You don't need them." said Lucina. "Now it's the two of us, from now until the end of all."

Love could truly bloom on the battlefield, even if here, it began out of battle. The transition from battle companions to battle couple. There really was no simpler way to describe the process.

And there wasn't a need to, anyway.

* * *

**End Chapter Notes: I had a lot of trouble writing this because I wanted to make it unique. I think I did a good job. That's the end of this story, but there are indeed more on the way.**

**See you all next story!**


End file.
